Discussion utilisateur:SwordAsuna/Archives N°2
Réponse Salut Mariiiiiiiivièreeeeuuuuuh ! :3 En effet moi même je l'ai trouvée sur le net :p bien entendu tu peux la prendre à ton tour, il ne s'agit pas de ma propriété haha x) même si je l'avais gardé, je ne t'aurais pas refusé le fait que tu veuilles la mettre x) }} Non tu ne me fais pas chier :3 les résultats sont sortis hier en fait :p Fil:76459, je n'ai pas encore relié l'info auprès des sélectionnés puisque je n'ai pas encore rédigés les différentes propositions de ce mois-ci tout simplement x) Tu ne m'embête pas ! :o avant j'avais 5 messages par jour, du coup maintenant que c'est plutôt calme c'est assez bizarre haha x)}} LG Conseil Magique Réponse au message désoler je devais aller a l'école :*( Minato Kurama Edo Tensei (discussion) octobre 8, 2015 à 11:32 (UTC) Frère (y) merci :3 Troll de Zevis COUCOUWWW MA MAMAN *0* ♥ Bon déjà sa va ? :3 Tu me manque ^^ J'ai des journées très remplis donc je peux moins passer de temps sur le wiki titans la xDD En tout cas vous me manquer hein ♥♥ Alors voilà , je peux te demander un service ? Esque tu pourrais me faire une boite à Blabla ? (c:) Merci beaucoup beaucoup *w* Jt'aime fort oublie pas ♥♥ LucySoftSword (discussion) octobre 28, 2015 à 10:39 (UTC) BABB ♥ Re coucou toi ♥ Bon j'ai enfin rejoin la guilde communautaire xDD Merci à toi hein u_u Donc maintenant pourrais tu s'il te plaît me faire une boite a blabla ma petite mamounette d'amour ~♥ Ok ok j'en fait trop la x) Bref bisous , prend soin de toi patati patata bref je t'aime comme toujours :') LucySoftSword (discussion) octobre 28, 2015 à 16:45 (UTC) BABB Hey hey hey ! :3 Merci beaucoup Maman *----* ♥ Bon alors la couleur de fond : Blanc Couleur du panneau : Bleu (le même que sur l'image xDD) Couleur du nom : Rouge (Le même que sur limage aussi) Couleur de la barre : Bleu (toujours pareille haha) Citation ~'~Allez, crie-le, que tu es content d'être mon esclave !~'~ Couleur d'écriture : Rouge (le même que sur l'image) thumb|Mon symbole :3thumb|left|Mon avatar *0*Merci beaucoup Maman oniond <3 J'taime foooooort *-* <3 LucySoftSword (discussion) octobre 29, 2015 à 10:55 (UTC) Blabla ♥ Ce soir *w* Mon amie :3 Tchat Ma petite Asu' <3 Merci de bien vouloir me faire ma BABB ^o^ Couleur de fond: Noir Couleur de texte: Violet Couleur fond de citation: Violet Couleur citation: Noir Citation: ~~A celle qui te dit que les hommes sont tous pareils, réponds lui qu'il ne fallait pas tous les essayer !~~ Symbole: Les ailes de la liberté (Bataillon d'exploration SNK) Les bords: Arrondis Et l'avatar: thumb|left Encore merci ma petite Asu' <3 <3 KeepCalm and love Gerald (discussion) octobre 30, 2015 à 19:02 (UTC) Arigato Salut sword ça va ? Conseil Magique Le savais-tu ? *^* Petite Biche BABB Salut swordy peut tu faire ma BABB à moi aussi stp je suis mage commun salut ! �������������� Couleur d'écriture : Bleu Couleur de fond : Blanc Couleur des contours : Rouge Symbole : Tartaros Citation : ~~ Les Démons devienne parfois des Anges ~~ Avatar : thumb NatsuFireBleu (discussion) novembre 13, 2015 à 11:39 (UTC) Salut ������������ Je continuerai de te troller :3 Désolée... Asu j'voulait te dire.... Je suis diabolique, hein? x) Felicitation POUR MON PERE �������� Le Règne commence :) Infobox Ma Marie ♥ Bonjour ... MIAAAAAAAAAA osef du titre Asu j'ai oublier le mdp (tt) FicArgenty (discussion) novembre 26, 2015 à 21:59 (UTC) Babb Salut Asuna, Donc pour ma babb, je voudrais: Couleur de Fond: Bleu Clair Couleur de Texte: Rose Pâle Couleur Fond Citation: Jaune Clair Couleur Texte Citation: Vert Émeraude Symbole: Le Ying et Le Yang Avatar: http://hpics.li/3e2866d Citation: Les erreurs du passé forgent les réussites du présent Type de Bordure: Arrondie Merci d'avance! Trafalgar D. Mavis (discussion) décembre 5, 2015 à 16:29 (UTC)Trafalgar D. Mavis Salut Asuna ! :) On m'a dit sur le tchat ce que c'est qu'une ' BABB ' et on m'a dit que je pouvais dire à quelqu'un si je pouvais en avoir :) Merci d'avance :) Marde Geer (discussion) décembre 5, 2015 à 17:28 (UTC)Marde GeerMarde Geer (discussion) décembre 5, 2015 à 17:28 (UTC) Salut Asuna ! Pour ma Babb je voudrais : Couleur de fond : Gris Couleur de texte : Rouge Couleur Fonc Citation : Bleu foncé Couleur texte citation : Vert Symbole : Tartaros Avatar : http://fr.fairy-tail.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:T%C3%A9l%C3%A9chargement_(1).jpg Type de bordure : Arrondie Voilà et merci beaucoup :) Couleur de texte : rouge Marde Geer (discussion) décembre 7, 2015 à 07:33 (UTC)Marde Geer Merci :3 Jai le cancer... Infobox :3 Salut Noa tu peux me faire une infobox please TT x) pour mon image je te la montre sur le tchat FairyLightning77 décembre 12, 2015 à 12:57 (UTC) Merci profondément de m'avoir fait une infobox OnionD Synchronisatiooooooooooooooooooon ! Demande de Boite à Blabla :3 Coucou Asuna je suis devenu mage commun pourrais tu me faire une Boîte à Blabla Couleur du Fond : Bleu Couleur d'écriture : Rouge Citation : ~~ I know that the magic comes from the darkness but it has the color of light ~~ Symbole : Arbaless Image : thumb Remerciements Remerciement :3 Vengeance Joyeux Noël ���� Bonne année ! Reine, tu as fais une magnifique page félicitations et merci pour m'avoir aidé a mes débutes sur le wiki. Grâce a toi je trouve que je me suis plutôt bien intégré. Kamui Sama (discussion) janvier 5, 2016 à 10:35 (UTC)Kamui_SamaKamui Sama (discussion) janvier 5, 2016 à 10:35 (UTC) PS: Et un badge en prime (trollface) nan c'est pas le but premier ^^' Yolo^^ thumb merci :) Troll ompalompa kestu manj por etr bél kom sa <3 The Queen Titania (discussion) janvier 13, 2016 à 00:50 (UTC) Coq ou poule <3 Mancenillier Mancenillier (discussion) janvier 18, 2016 à 21:06 (UTC) Bonsoir Sword Asuna, ceci est effectivement problématique certaines de mes modifications contiennent des fautes qu'il me faut corriger mais cela amène ce que vous appelez "un espèce de spam" (vous l'aurez constaté écrire rapidement n'est pas une de mes qualités). J'essaierais à l'avenir de me relire avant de publier mes modifications afin d'éviter cette situation. J'aimerais également préciser qu'il n'est pas dans mon intention d'accumuler des "badges" de manière si peu discourtoise (l'acquisition de badge ne m'intéresse d'ailleurs pas). Je vous remercie sinsèrement pour votre avertissement. Mancenillier Merci *.* ''Lumen Serena (discussion) janvier 22, 2016 à 09:01 (UTC)Besoin de conseils '' CC! Ma zaza Juste un petit message pour te dire que j'aurai besoin de deux ou trois conseils ce week-end pour D'un ma page de mage et d'autres pour le wikia. Voilà bonne journée ma zaza Lumen Serena ^^¨ Mam's ♥♥♥ Love love (devine qui c'est) Indice : Moutarde :3 :* ALLER DES BISOUS ♥♥ ♥♥ Heeeeeey Codes Zeno. HEEEYYY Youpla Youpla Kamu content ! |couleur_panneau= White |symbole=Logo kamui babb.png |utilisateur=Kamui Sama |couleur_nom1=SkyBlue |nom1=Kamui |couleur_nom2=SkyBlue |nom2=Sama |couleur_barre=SkyBlue |couleur_citation=SkyBlue |citation=''" C'est parce que les hommes n'ont pas d'ailes qu'ils veulent voler "'' |avatar= tooru.jpg |taille_avatar=150 |couleur_texte= White |texte= J'ai réussi ! J'ai fait un truc potable ! Ca y est j'ai pas besoin de te suplier Bonne journée <3 }} |couleur_panneau= White |symbole=Logo kamui babb.png |utilisateur=Kamui Sama |couleur_nom1=SkyBlue |nom1=Kamu |couleur_nom2=SkyBlue |nom2=Sama |couleur_barre=SkyBlue |couleur_citation=SkyBlue |citation=''" C'est parce que les hommes n'ont pas d'ailes qu'ils veulent voler "'' |avatar= tooru.jpg |taille_avatar=150 |couleur_texte= White |texte= Merci du conseil, j'ai donc foncé un peu le dégradé ! Et merci de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis mon arrivée sur Wikia Ciao <3 }} Reby une déèsse Bonsoir SwordAsuna, Avec l'aide de NaluF, j'interroge quelques utilisateurs pour savoir quelle est la meilleure traduction possible au sujet des propos de Fried dans le chapitre 471 où Fried espère que Luxus/'l'ensemble du groupe parti au Sud' ne se surmène pas. Je souhaiterais beaucoup connaître votre avis sur la question, cela est pourquoi je vous prie s'il vous plaît de bien vouloir l'écrire sur la page de discussion de NaluF. Auquel cas je vous remercie d'avance. Mancenillier Mancenillier (discussion) février 3, 2016 à 23:33 (UTC) Je vois, dans ce cas je ne peux que vous remercier encore et m'excuser pour le dérangement. hello ! Gomen pour le retard ! Donc ouai j'avais bien raison, il parlait bien de Luxus. en même temps c'est un peu normal on parle de Fried ;) Sinon j'espère que tu vas bien :) Et je te souhaite une bonne journée :) a+NaluF (discussion) février 4, 2016 à 10:06 (UTC) Owain sdfghjkjhg voilà Mancenillier (discussion) février 10, 2016 à 01:34 (UTC) Bonjour, J'ai fait trois modifications sur la même page ( Harujion) à cause d'un problème informatique, j'en suis navré mais cela ne reproduira plus. Mancenillier Kome j'te kiff la plus belle <3 SIAMOISE 'roir <3 Ché! Lamb, tell me a story BABB Pokémoooooooooooooon Re: Index (choix) Alut Marie :3 En effet Litchi m'avait parlé de ceci ! :o Quelle est la meilleure version pour moi ? '' Je n'en ai aucune idée, car en fait je ne vois pas la différence entre les 2 XD Je pense que je dirais celle de Reby puisqu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle corrigerait un bug, donc je lui fais confiance x) Pour la section Navigation, il y a bien longtemps que j'avais dit "Navigation" suffit plutôt que "Navigation du site", cependant plusieurs contributeurs n'ont pas écouté ou ont écouté quelqu'un ayant dit "Madi préfère Navigation du site" or c'est pas le cas XDDD Navigation je préfère largement >.>}} Réponse : Surprise (le 20 ça tilte ?) Salut ma marie <3 Oui en effet j'y ai pensé hier soir, cependant j'attendais ton "retour" concernant le test sur wikia :o or j'ai essayé le fond, mais c'est pas cadré *.* SURPRISE ! XD Donc pourrais tu reprendre contact avec Saka pour corriger ce petit soucis ? :c Merci d'avance ma belle <3}} Compliments *-* Re : Index : Volumes Mancenillier (discussion) février 22, 2016 à 22:44 (UTC) thumb|left|232px|Merci Je vous remercie pour avoir modifié une image de Mavis Vermillion. Merci :3 Une histoire de Tortue |couleur_panneau=PowderBlue |symbole=Logo kamui babb.png |utilisateur=Kamu Sama |couleur_nom1=White |nom1=Ek |couleur_nom2=White |nom2=twp |couleur_barre=White |couleur_citation=White |citation=" Get Ready To Fly "'' |avatar= Aj_styles.jpg |taille_avatar=150 |couleur_texte=White |texte= Je sais pas quoi faire ce matin (mes cours peut être è_é ) Je vais te raconter une petite histoire (zzzzzz.... zzzzzz) Il était une frite... une tortue nommée Speedy se baladait tranquillement avec son maître ! Ils furent attaqués par une ordre d'Ogres ... Tout deux éliminèrent les Ogres en 5 minutes puis continuerent leur chemin Vula .. c'était l'histoire de Speedy ... ma Tortue TvT Baaaaye cher Reine <3 PS: Speedy tenait vraiment a te faire perdre 5 minutes u_u ... allez ciao xD }} Nan T-T |couleur_panneau=PowderBlue |symbole=Logo kamui babb.png |utilisateur=Kamu Sama |couleur_nom1=White |nom1=Ek |couleur_nom2=White |nom2=twp |couleur_barre=White |couleur_citation=White |citation=''" Get Ready To Fly "'' |avatar= Aj_styles.jpg |taille_avatar=150 |couleur_texte=White |texte= Désolé T.T ... A bientôt ! }} Musique Re Soul Eater Sans mauvaises intentionsMancenillier (discussion) février 28, 2016 à 22:46 (UTC) Bonsoir, thumb|172px J'ai aperçu le nouvel avatar de votre Boîte à blabla sur ma page de discussion. Je dois avouer que la vue de cet élégant "gentleman" m'a donné le vertige! Mancenillier Mancenillier (discussion) février 28, 2016 à 23:11 (UTC) Je le connais assez bien... à mon plus grand regret. ECHOOOO OMAGADDD Salut à toi Swordy (tu m'as dit de t'appeler comme ça) ne t'inquiète pas Reby est une très bonne Administratrice sauf que mettre un avertissement juste pour un lien j'accepte pas et aussi elle l'a mis car elle croyait que je faisais une course au badges que 6 ou 1000 ça veut rien dire je suis une personne actif et voilà donc je vois pas l'utilité je me suis peut-être trompé en mettant deux fois le même lien j'admets elle pourrait prévenir car imagine sans faire exprès je fais la même faute j'aurais le second et je sais comment termine en ayant les avertos , et j'ai peur pour ça et désolé pour reby je la dirais pardon à plus tard au tchat peut-être ^^ Wes Gamakitchi No Naruto (discussion) mars 5, 2016 à 17:44 (UTC) T^T v-e D'accord, merci pour ta réponse :p oui ce serait chou si tu pouvais faire ça :'( déjà que je m'occupe de valider les màj déjà faite par mon équipe de choc lentement mais sûrement :'( Je vois que mon modèle réponse sert à quelqu'un d'autre que moi *-*}} Steel blue me convient, si tu veux, tu peux créer le modèle "Tick/2" (parce que ça me fait chier de voir pleins de ... .... >.>) Merci pour ces encouragements ♥ Le but premier de ce modèle, c'était qu'à chaque fois que je voulais répondre à quelqu'un, en fait j'oubliais ce qu'il me demandait XDDD du coup ce modèle me permet de répondre au message tout en ayant sur le même onglet ce que la personne m'a demandé x) Ensuite, quand on me répond par rapport à quelque chose que j'ai demandé, je me souviens pas forcément de ce que j'ai demandé, donc ce modèle sert surtout aux autres, pour qu'ils se remémorent leur requête x) Je pense faire un fil sur ce modèle très bientôt x)}} MERCI MI AMORE <3 Meerciii beaucoupp!!! Je suis tellement fatiguée j'avais la flemme pour la signature pardon me darling' Sinon on s'audio bientôt je suis pleine à craquer avec mes sessions c'est temps-ci mais bon, d'ici mai, .< Question de te troller miroir <3 Mwa~}} Merchiiii ^^' New BABB Fond Paques Gomen Mr.Mime le dilemne :D Bonjour ^^ Excuse-moi de te déranger, je suis nouvelle sur le Wiki et j'aimerais que tu me dise quelles articles sont à modifié et ce que je peux modifié. Bonne journée/soirée~ POKEEEEMON Avatar Mancenillier (discussion) avril 10, 2016 à 04:24 (UTC) thumb Ce sera Thé ou Café ? Re : Avatar Café thumb|left|Vous voilà servi! Mancenillier (discussion) avril 10, 2016 à 12:37 (UTC) Quizz Ah cool si t'as ri ! :D Ouki, je te dirais si cette fois j'ai bien reçu le formulaire :') }} NewTiteuf Avatar Mamaaan Demande Re Dodo Merci ^^ Aide moi :'( Oui purée il est trop canon *_* Omg dommage que l'animé n'ai pas l'air d'être mon style :( Julie94350 (discussion) mai 9, 2016 à 15:21 (UTC) Graphisme ADMINISTRATRICE !!! Adminstratrice deja *q* IHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Team France <3 (et grecque xd) Team Grece oklm Coffee left| Il y a du choix! ---- |thumb|172px Un café...deux cafés...trois...--Mancenillier (discussion) mai 20, 2016 à 21:18 (UTC) Re:Coffee Et deux cafés pour mam'zelle Asuna~! Deux! --Mancenillier (discussion) mai 21, 2016 à 12:03 (UTC) ---- Coucou! Mais de rien Réponse au questionnaire et Pokémoune Urgence (tt) Comment tu oses? T_T JE SUIS UNE BOLOSS Tout est dit dans le titre. Dulanabey...